Cellos and Cheers
by KickinKay
Summary: I'm going to try to go some Maybell mini stories one, two, three shots . WOULD LOVE SOME PROMPTS! Kinda stealing the idea from VerySimple, but please know I idolize you! Please review and give me prompts! I don't own anything!
1. Perfection Part 1: Preparation

CAM

"Cam, Cam, Cam, Cam, Cam, Cam, Cam, Cam, Cam. CAM!" yelled Belle shaking me awake at seven in the morning. "You need to wake up now if you want this date to be perfect!"

I just groaned and rolled over. "C'mon, Campbell, do it for Maya! Don't you want her to fall in love with you? You're gonna need a perfect day to do it!" Belle encouraged, shoving my shoulder one more time.

What she said really got to me. I really wanted Maya to fall for me the way I'd fallen for her, and even if she didn't, Maya deserved an amazing with all the crap she'd been going through. "Okay, I'm up!"

"Lovely," Belle smirked in triumph. "Go shower, get dressed, and I'll have breakfast ready in 30. Then, we have some planning to do!" With that she promptly danced right out my door.

* * *

Belle sat there across the breakfast bar with a notebook while I finished my eggs, bacon, and toast. "Okay, so what time is her curfew again?"

"Her parents like me, so they extended it to 11:30 for tonight," I answered with a mouth full of Bush's.

"Great so here's the general plan," Belle said, and passed the notebook over. In her neat cursive it read:

12:30 Pickup Maya

1:00 Picnic and ROMANTIC walk in the park

2:30 Return to base

3:00 House to yourself (don't be stupid, Campbell Blake Saunders!)

6:00 Dinner and show at the Dot

8:00 Ice Time

11:00 Return to Maya's house

"And some general pointers," Belle continued. "Get back to her house at least 10 minutes early to get on the Matlins' good side. You may also want to find a new jacket because after tonight that TIH one will belong to her."

I smiled at the thought of Maya Matlin walking around the halls of Degrassi wearing my jacket. I stood up and went to go hug Belle, "Thanks for all of this," I said.

She squeezed me tight, but I didn't care. "Anytime, kiddo. Now go get a head start on your assignments, so I don't completely fail as a billet mother," shooing me upstairs.

* * *

MAYA

The night before had been a little hectic in the Matlin house. My dad had gone with my mom for some overnight testing and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. That's why at 15 past midnight when I heard a key turn while I was watching reruns of That 70s Show, I grabbed the nearest heavy object, a decorative vase, and proceeded carefully towards the front door.

The door flung open, and there stood my older brother. "Oh my Maya!" he singsonged then dropped his duffel bag and came to hug me.

"Gosh, Ian," I said. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I set down the vase.

"Maya! What's with all the noise?" Katie called from upstairs.

Ian ran to hug his other sister, "Hurricane Katrina!"

"It's Katie," she said through gritted teeth. "No one has called Katrina since I was six."

"Except me," Ian smirked while wrapping his arms around her, and Katie stuck a finger between his ribs.

"Well you two have fun, I'm going to bed. Night, Ian! Night, Katrina!" I called walking around them and up the stairs.

Katie glared up at me, "Fine, Mrs. Saunders. Go get your beauty sleep, and I'll get our brother settled in."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I called, and then slammed the door to my room shut.

* * *

When Cam knocked on the front door at exactly 12:30 the next day, I was ready.

Ian and Katie raced to the door, but Ian ultimately won by shoving Katie over the back of the couch. He opened the door with ease and said, "Oh thank God, it's you! But I swear if you forgot the pork in the pork fried rice, I will throw you into the neighbor's porch."

Campbell stared for a couple seconds, then slowly backed away, saying "Sorry, wrong house."

At that point, I shoved past Ian and got to Campbell, "Don't listen to my brother, he's a tool."

Ian smiled and stuck his hand out, "Ian Mitchell Matlin, son of James and Lily, overprotective brother of Katrina and Maya."

"KATIE!" my sister screamed from the other room.

Cam shook his hand, "Campbell Blake Saunders, son of Rick and Mara, older brother of Kyle, Violet, and Tessa." I gave him a look; I didn't know he had any siblings, let alone three of them, well then again I never mentioned anything to him about Ian.

I grabbed Cam's arm and started pulling him away from the door, "Bye, Ian! Bye, Katie! Don't wait up!"

"Be good to my sister, Cam!" Ian yelled from the doorway before closing it.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" I questioned Cam. I still had my hand on his arm but now he was leading me. Then I saw it…. The black electric scooter parked in front of my house. "Omigosh. Cam, tell me this isn't yours?"

He laughed, "No, my billet mom let me steal it for the day. Cam reached over and grabbed a sky blue helmet, he secured it on my head for me, and probably ruining the hair Katie had spent an hour, but I didn't care. Just the fact that he did it for me was one of the sweetest things I'd ever seen.

"Wait," I said. "I thought you were only 15, how can you drive this thing?" Then mentally kicked myself, _dammit, Maya, why do you always have to ruin the moment._

He smiled that trademark Campbell Saunders grin that made me melt inside and said, "Good question, Miss Matlin, according to the law here, I am allowed to drive this thing with no license as long as I don't go over 32 mph."

"Do you plan on sticking to that rule, Mr. Saunders?" I sniped.

He gestured for me to climb on, "Depends on if there's any cops in the area."

I laughed, "Sounds like a good plan to me!"

"Okay, let's get going. We have a strict schedule to stick to if you want to have the perfect day." I honestly didn't care if we were going to the library, I was with Cam, this was going to be the perfect day no matter what.


	2. Perfection Part 2: Questions

MAYA

Who knew you could put a radio in an electric scooter? But with my arms around Campbell, I could hear him humming along to Maroon 5's Payphone, and was once again reminded that I was on a date with probably the sweetest guy in all of Toronto. At first I did everything I could not to touch him, but Cam must've noticed because he started tilting _really _far on the corners. I handled the first corner by squeaking and gripping the sides of my seat. "Better hold on to me," Cam suggested, and as awkward as I felt I really didn't wanna die today, so I put my arms loosely arm him. Next corner, my arms were squeezing for dear life, but he wasn't complaining. Apologize by OneRepublic came on the radio, and I started whispering the words, I shifted to make myself more comfortable and rested my cheek against Campbell's back. Perfect. It didn't matter that my butt was getting sore, I wouldn't have moved if an elephant stampede came to mow us down.

We finally swerved to a stop in front of the bike rack at Riverdale Park. Cam parked, swung, off and reached to help me, but I was already off. It was a good thing he was there though because I didn't realize my legs would feel like Jell-O after the ride, and Cam was right there to catch me as I stumbled. "Woah, slow down, Maya. This is perfectly normal, happens to everyone after their first real ride." He unhooked a picnic basket from the back of the little scooter; I wondered what was in it.

"Do you take girls out on this thing often?" I asked sarcastically, but secretly I wanted to know if I was really the only girl at Degrassi he liked.

He grinned, "Nope, that's just the speech my billet mom gave me when she taught me to drive the thing. Why? Would you not like me taking other girls out?"

I blushed, _hard. _"I-I guess that depends on how today goes," I stuttered, but tried to get a leg up on him.

Cam leaned over and kissed my cheek, "There's no one else in Toronto I would take on that scooter, or on a date, and there sure as hell isn't anyone else I'd brave older brothers for." _And queue a harder blush._

"Yeah, Ian's a little much, isn't he?" I asked and he laughed and nodded.

"I'm just glad I'm not Drew Torres right now." That cracked me up_. _"I think I'm with the safer Matlin."

_God, Cam quit saying this adorable stuff before I melt like popsicle on the beach in Florida, _I thought, getting all metaphorical. I grabbed Cam hand next to my side, "So where are we headed?" I asked when he started leading towards the woods.

"There a great spot for picnics right about…. Here!" The woods were thick where we were, but it all opened up at his gigantic flat rock. Cam started climbing up the rock with the picnic basket, still holding my hand. _Thank god I didn't let Katie put me in flats. _I smiled fondly at my red converse with the music notes drawn in sharpie. Cam had already reached the top, and proceeded to bend down and just pick me up. I knew hockey players pack some muscles, but lifting 110 pounds is no small feat. He set me down and smiled.

"Thanks," I said. "So what's in the picnic basket?"

Cam opened it. "Two PB&Js, a large order of sweet potato fries, and root beer," I gasped, and he smiled all proud of himself.

"How did you know?" I asked.

His smile got bigger, "Your friend, Tori, loves to talk." _He's cute, sweet, adorable, and now…. Evil genius. _Gosh, I was falling hard.

After we ate the best meal ever, we cleaned up and brought the basket back to the scooter. Cam grabbed my hand and offered to give me a tour of the place. I'd lived in Riverdale my whole life, and I had never been here except for a Christmas parade in second grade.

Cam showed me the ice rink where him and the other Ice Hounds played hockey. "Can I come to the next one?" I asked, "It seems like a lot of fun, plus if I get bored I can head to the playground over there."

He laughed, "You won't be alone, a couple of the other hockey girlfriends always end up leaving after ten minutes to go on the monkey bars." He blushed when he realized what he said.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" I asked smiled shyly.

Cam's blush deepened, "We do you want to be?"

"Depends on whether you want me to be your girlfriend,"

"God Maya, you have to have realized that by now that I'm one hundred percent yours."

I smiled really big, "In that case, yes, Cam. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"And Score for Saunders!" he cheered. Cam picked me up and spun me in a circle, then kissed me. It was a perfect kiss, exactly what you imagine in all those movies. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was more important to me that it was _our _first kiss, way more exciting than any time I'd kissed a guy that didn't matter to me at one of Katie's parties. One of Cam's hands was on my cheek and his other on my waist, both my arms were looped around his neck. With each second the kiss got deeper and he pulled me closer. _Stupid air, _I thought when I finally had to come up for air. Cam's forehead was against mine and I was able to hear him when he whispered, "Perfect."

CAM

"Maya, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Belle said excitedly and hugged Maya. "Campbell talks about you all the time, actually I think you're the only thing he's talked about in weeks. He didn't say you were this gorgeous though, I mean he said you were beautiful, but you're a whole new level of pretty." I willed Belle to shut up, but I didn't say anything because I could tell it was impressing Maya.

Maya returned the enthusiasm, "It's so nice to meet you to! I don't usually look like this, but I have an older sister who woke me up early today to style me." She did look amazing, but except for the straightened hair, she looked like the same Maya who looked beautiful every day.

They made small talk for a while before Belle finally had to leave, "Gotta go teach a class. Bye, Maya. You two have a good night." Then she mouthed towards me _Don't be stupid._

"Bye, Belle!" me and Maya both called, waving.

After she left, I gave Maya a tour of the loft. It was a nice place, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, spacy den, and Belle's mini gym. My room was amazing, triple the size of the one back home in New Hampshire. I had only been there two months, so it wasn't totally decorated but the walls were painted red, my favorite color, and the ceiling had these little star designs that Belle helped me make. I dragged Maya over to the stack of DVDs, "What do you wanna watch?" I asked lifting up Belle's copy of Mean Girls.

Maya saw the movie I grabbed and started laughing, "You wouldn't last five minutes into that movie, and I know that because I only lasted fifteen before I made Tori change it." She went back to pile and looked through the choices, Maya pulled out Grown Ups. "This is what we're watching." _God, I love this girl._

I popped it into my DVD player, and we settled ourselves on my bed with my arm around her and her head on my shoulder. It was nice but hard to keep up while we were constantly laughing.

The movie was over and we had just been cuddling for a while when the question came, "Are you related to Belle?" Maya asked cautiously. "It's just that she's looks like she could be your aunt." It's true, Belle and I had a resemblance that everyone who saw us noticed, but no one knew the truth.

I sighed, "It's a really long story, but if you want to hear it, I'll be happy to tell you."

Maya smiled, "Of course I want to hear it!"

"Okay, but get comfortable because this might put you to sleep." I said, and Maya snuggled closer to me.

"All comfy!"

"Belle is my biological mom." Maya's jaw dropped, but I saw it coming. "Belle was seventeen then, and she was training to be a figure skater in the Olympics. She just couldn't handle a kid then, but she didn't want an abortion either, so she put me up for adoption. Belle found my parents, who couldn't have any children, and she really liked them, so she made a deal: they wouldn't have to pay a penny to get, but she would get to name me. My name's Campbell Blake, the –bell in Campbell is after Belle and Blakely is her name, so I'm assuming that's where Blake comes from."

Maya's jaw had returned to its original position, "How did you end up back with Belle?"

"For the first twelve years of my life, I was completely spoiled, I was the only child of people that would never be able to have another kid. But then technology changed and suddenly it wasn't so impossible, and my mom got pregnant with the triplets. They're almost three now, Kyle, Violet, and Tessa. I love them to pieces but when they were born I realized I was the back-up plan in case they could never have kids of their own. If the triplets had been born before me, I would've never been adopted. I got good at hockey, and ended up being recruited by the Ice Hounds. Obviously when I told my parents they didn't want to pack up and move the triplets without a good reason, but my dad offered to try to get a hold of my birth mom and see if I could live with her as a billet. The first time I talked to her on the phone, we both started crying. Belle is amazing, being here in Toronto, I'm the happiest I've ever been." I finished squeezing Maya.

She kissed me, "Thanks for telling me," she whispered.

I smiled. "Okay, end of my life story, it's almost six, and we have somewhere else to be."


	3. Perfection Part 3: Teachers

**I keep forgetting to make comments before I post the chapter but then it's too late. So hello my lovely readers, I love you so so much, and you're the reason (besides my evergrowing obsession with Degrassi) that I keep writing. I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to TheFlowersWillFall because she was sweet enough to dedicate one to me. So enjoy!**

CAM

Belle's apartment was in the center of Riverdale, so I didn't feel too bad telling Maya we were waking to the next place. It was really chilly when we got outside, but hey welcome to Canada, and he had thought New England was cold in March. My girlfriend shivered next to me, _Maya's my girlfriend, wow, could life get much better? _I took my Ice Hounds jacket off, and placed it on Maya's shoulders, then circled my arm around her small waist.

"Thanks," Maya smiled, sticking her arms into the holes. "Oh gosh, this is so warm! Remind me to give it back to later or I might be tempted to steal it."

"Steal? You can't steal something that now belongs to you."

Utter disbelief crossed her face, "No way," Maya said, shaking her head. "I know how much this jacket means to you, I'm not taking it."

She started to shrug out of it, but I stopped her, "First off, you mean more to me. Second, it's tradition for the hockey girlfriends to wear the team jacket at games, so you'll have to wear it anyway. And third, I like the fact that the jacket says 'Don't even think about it.' to any idiot that comes within ten feet of you, just in case Tori isn't there to say it first."

Maya starting laughing really hard, "The sad part is you don't even know how true that is." That's when blaring music threatened to interrupt us. The Dot stood thirty feet in front of us, and understanding crossed over Maya's face. "You're taking me to Karaoke Night at Above the Dot?"

I feel like an idiot for thinking it now, but I didn't think The Dot would be that packed. Guess I'm just the naïve new kid! Two of Maya's best friends were waiting at the door. Tori went ahead and applauded herself for a job well done, "I know, Cam, you don't have to tell me. You couldn't have done it without me. I'm ready for the compliments."

Zig stepped in, "Tori, sweetie, all you did was tell him her favorite food."

Tori scoffed, "Karaoke Night was my idea too!"

"Um, no," I stopped her. "That was very much Zig's idea."

"Oh, shut up, Campbell! No one cares." exploded Tori, and the rest of us cracked up. "Do you want to argue with me or eat?" As much as I enjoyed getting the best of the curly-haired diva, that was an obvious answer.

Everyone who ate dinner at the Dot, got free admission to Karaoke Night on the floor above us, so we used that to our advantage. Tori and Maya split a soup and salad combo, and Zigmund and I shared an order of buffalo wings which I later regretted. Still it worked because the bill was less than if we had paid to just get into Above the Dot. I didn't want to be cheap, but you got to love a good deal.

Upstairs was pretty amazing – and crowded. Half of Degrassi was there: The twins were on the makeshift stage singing Party Rock Anthem, I saw Dallas dancing with a pretty brunette senior, and Luke Baker with the blonde singer (with his twin awkwardly thirdwheeling), Mo from Maya's band was there with his girlfriend, Katie Matlin was on the dance floor making out with some guy…. _Wait, what?_

Maya followed his gaze and found her sister, "Holy sh-." She turned towards me, "Would I be an awful little sister if I took a picture for blackmail." There was an evil twinkle in her eyes.

It was extremely loud, so I leaned down to talk into her ear, "Probably not great little sister behavior, but according to every sitcom I've ever watched, totally allowed."

Maya laughed and pecked my cheek. The ginger twins had finished their shuffling and were replaced with Luke's date. She picked up an acoustic guitar and belted right into "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. I turned to ask Maya to dance, but suddenly nerves hit me, I'd never actually slow danced with anyone before, rec hockey practices back home were always Friday nights when the school had dances. I ran for the bathroom.

Checking to make sure no one else was there, I sat on the radiator and tried taking nice, big, deep breaths. _C'mon Cam, it's Maya, she doesn't give a crap about your dancing skills. Besides it's slow dancing, basically hugging while swaying back and forth no big deal…. What is a big deal is disappearing in the middle of a date. _I pulled myself together, relaxed, and went to go find my girlfriend.

She was waiting in the same spot. "Hey, handsome," Maya said hugging me, and I smiled. She smirked mischievously, "I got the picture. I'm thinking Katie's doing my French homework for the next month."

I laced our fingers together, "So…. You wanna dance?"

Maya looked taken aback, "Of course, I just didn't think it was your thing"

"It's not that," I said hesitantly. "It's just that I've never actually slow danced before."

She just smiled, "It's easy, silly." Maya pulled me towards the dancefloor. "Okay, so all you have to do is put your arms here," she put my arms circling her waist, "And I put my arms here," her arms snaked around my neck, "Finally we make like rowboats and rock back-" The song ended. "OH COME ON!"

Her obvious disappointment made me laugh, "The next slow song I'm all yours." That made her smile, and I tucked her under my arm. Mo and Marisol got on stage and did a rendition of The Wanted's Glad You Came. At this time, Katie (still making out with the tall guy) bumped right into us. She turned around to apologize and was face-to-face with Maya. The two Matlins started arguing about dating venues, and I excused myself.

Tori was dancing with some of her Power Squad friends, and Zig was sitting in a back booth just chilling. "Hey, man," I greeted him with a high five. "You sing, right?"

Zig looked unsurprised, "Coldplay is Maya's favorite band. I'll check if they have any songs by them, if they do, sure." He answered my question before I asked it.

"Thanks, Zig, I owe you one."

"It's nothing, I still owed Maya for getting me and Tor back together." I love a bargain.

A couple minutes later Zig was on stage and the music for "Fix You" began. I stole Maya away from her fuming sister, and tugged her closer to me. I followed her earlier instructions, and the swaying thing wasn't actually that bad. Maya put her head against my chest, "You talked Zig into singing for us?"

"It didn't require much effort, he pretty much offered." I said truthfully.

Icy blue eyes stared into mine, "I don't know how I managed to get the sweetest guy in all of Ontario," she whispered.

I kissed her hair, "Lies," she tried to protest but I stopped her, "I don't know how I managed to get the kindest, funniest, prettiest girl in Canada." Extremely corny, but I was beginning to think it was true. _I don't know what I'm gonna do when I have to leave._

MAYA

It was a little past eight when Cam said it was time to hit the next place. I was surprised, then disappointed, then just really excited. I figured that we would just stay here until the end of the night; the slow dancing had been awesome, plus I had been able to spend time with Zig and Tori, but this night could only go up from here and couldn't wait to see what else he had planned. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Where are we going?" I asked Cam while walked.

"Not telling!" Cam squeezed my hand.

"Oh come on," I begged. "I'll do anything!"

"Lips are sealed," he chimed.

An evil smile perked at my lips, "Bet I can change that." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him, we stopped walking for a minute, and then he pulled away.

"Not. Telling." He whispered in my ear.

Fifteen minutes later, we were standing in front of Blakely Ice Center, Belle was waiting at the door for us. _This should have occurred to me earlier._

"Hey, kiddo," Belle ruffled Cam's hair, "Hi, Maya," and smiled at me. She handed Cam a key ring with a rainbow of colors. "Red one gets you into the front door, blue gets you to the skates, and silver opens up Rink #1. At 11:05, I'm checking the security cams to make sure you've left, remember to lock out. Have fun!" And like that she was gone.

The rink was huge, there was a café, a skate shop, mini arcade, a lounge, and we had it ALL to ourselves. I tugged Cam's arm, "Arcade?"

"Sorry, I don't know where the key to it is, and don't think I don't know you're just trying to avoid skating," then he dragged me to the room marked "Skate Storage". "What size?"

"Six," I answered dutifully. "It's not that I'm trying to avoid skating, I just try to avoid anything that requires the grace I was born without."

He laughed, "Glad you to know you have no faith in your teacher." He laced my shoes on while I protested, then literally dragged through Rink #1's doors. At the gate to the ice was my final stand, I kicked and squirmed and begged but Cam just slung me over his shoulder like a firefighter. He swiftly skated out to the farthest possible spot from the gate, "I going to put you down now, Maya, don't make me regret it." he warned.

My legs felt like baby Bambi walking for the first time, and I glared at Cam, "How thoughtful of you to return me to me rightful place on the ground."

Cam stood facing me, holding both my hands, "It's okay, I know all that snark is some defense mechanism." I scoffed. "This part's quite simple now all you have to do is push with one foot, push with the other, then you the momentum to glide."

I did it, but I wasn't happy about it, Cam skated backwards, keeping me steadied. "I'm going to kill you, Campbell Saunders. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you…." I kept muttering.

Cam cut me off, "If I die out here, you'll die of hypothermia before you make it back to the gate." And he was one hundred percent right.

We continued with small talk and death threats, and after a couple hours, Cam and me were skating side by side. I still hadn't fallen, and I was feeling a little cocky, so I let go of Cam's hand. I made it about twenty feet before I realized what a bad idea it was, I missed the warmth of his hand, and I had no idea how to keep myself upright. Before I knew it my legs were three feet ahead of the rest of me, and I fell backwards. Cam tried to catch me, but I was too far gone and ended up just pulling him down with me.

The first impact of my butt with the ice wasn't that bad, then Cam handed on top of me. "Damn it!" He slid off, "Sorry, My, I should've caught you." Guilt and a blush filled his face.

I laughed, "Thanks for trying. Sorry I pulled you down with me."

"I'm not. If you're falling, I want to fall with you." He smiled sweetly at me, and then planted one quickly on my lips, but I pulled him in for more. We made out on the ice like that for a couple minutes before Cam's phone went off. He pulled it out of a pocket and I saw the Caller ID. A young woman with mousey brown hair and big brown eyes with the name Belle came up on the screen.

Cam put the call on speaker, "Hey, Belle!" we said in unison.

"Hi, Maya!" Belle answered in a friendly voice, that changed quickly to a motherly tone, "Campbell Blake Saunders, it's 11:06, and I'm looking at you! Get Maya home now before her parents hate you!"

Cam and I exchanged a look, _How long had she been watching us?_ "Yes, ma'am!" he said, and hung up.

We walked back to my house quickly because I really wanted my parents to approve of Cam, because whether they liked it or not, they were going to be seeing a whole lot more of him.

Cam pressed his lips to mine on the doorstep, and even though I knew it would happen I still wanted to kill Ian when he opened the door and cleared his throat. "They're here!" he called to my parents.

They were instantly at the door, "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Cam Saunders." I introduced. They were the friendly Matlins as always, my dad asked him about hockey, and Mom asked how he liked Toronto.

"Toronto is beautiful, but you know," He shot a smile at me, "It's the people that make the place." Cam said goodbye to my parents and Ian, and then kissed my cheek, and left. There was a tangible pain in my chest at watching him leave, I didn't think I could wait another day to see him.

Ian and Dad returned to whatever sport they were watching, and my mom made two mugs of hot cocoa. Katie was probably still at the Dot with Jake Martin, her curfew wasn't for another hour. "Did you have a good night, sweetheart?" she finished off the drinks with a ridiculous amount of whipped cream.

"Yeah," I said with a big goofy grin on my face. "It was perfect."

**And that is the end of our first little mini story. I had a blast writing it, and can't wait to get started on the next couple ones. Loving the prompts, can't wait to hear some more! Love you all so much!**


	4. Tristan Reacts

**So this is one of the prompts I got from Froshmeat, and a lot of Maybell writers are doing something similar, but I tried to make it a little different. So let me know if you like it!**

TRISTAN

Campbell Saunders couldn't hate me forever; sooner or later he would just have to get over it. After all, he was stuck in a French group with me and Maya for the rest of the year. He will realize that I meant no harm and that I was just trying to get closer to him.

Tori took me to the mall last week, and I got a great new outfit: khaki corduroys, grey henley, these amazing suspenders, and a blue beret. Think Newsies on Broadway! I was a freshman playing the lead role in the school musical, now was not the time to get sloppy, not even for a second. Bonus, if today was going to be the day Campbell forgave me, I might as well look fabulous for it.

MAYA

I spent Sunday with Tori attempting to change my brain back into some sort of solid substance. My date with Cam had been one of the best days of my life and I still couldn't believe he was my boyfriend. Monday morning we slept way too late as always happens after an all-night Step Up movie marathon. Thank god, my hair had been straightened the night before and Tori had picked out an outfit for me. Bless her soul, Tori knew exactly what I liked. Red skinny jeans and a cream shirt covered with music notes with a tie in the front were waiting for me. We had gotten good at what Tori called power-mornings when we got ready fast and got to school then let the exhaustion hit us later. I just wished power-mornings would come with a free coffee, but there was no time to make one. Katie and Marisol had already left, _thanks for waking us up, Sis, _so I slipped on Cam's jacket and we walked the half mile to Degrassi, but I couldn't help but feel I had forgotten something.

Nine minutes to spare when we reached the front steps. Zig was waiting on the front steps, and we headed towards his, even though my eyes searched for Cam. I spotted him talking to some of his teammates, I smiled and waved, and he waved back and starting walking towards us.

Cam slung an arm over my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Good morning, beautiful. Nice jacket." He was carrying a cardboard drink tray filled with foam cups.

I leaned against him, "What's that?"

"Zig told me you and Tori spent the night with Channing Tatum, so I thought you might need this," he said handing one to me, "And I kind of just wanted to play with Belle's keurig."

"Thanks you're the best!" I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Cam handed one to Tori, "Oh my gosh, Maya, I love your boyfriend!"

"Hey!" Zig protested, then Cam handed him one and he changed his mind, "Never mind. Maya, I love your boyfriend too!"

This coffee was unreal, equal parts bitter and sweet. There was whipped cream and what tasted like chocolate syrup. I took a nice long gulp. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed. Everyone look at me and started laughing in an isn't-she-adorable way. Now I was worried, "What?"

"Maya, sweetie, you have a lovely coffee mustache." Tori admitted.

I went to wipe it off, but Cam got there first and kissed it off. He tasted like coffee and, well, Cam which I loved. This one definitely broke into our top three kisses. I was finally starting to loose myself in him when a voice came out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAYA MATLIN?" Dammit, I knew I had forgotten something.

TRISTAN

I thought I could've killed in that moment. We had showed up for school later than most days, stupid Owen had forgotten his hockey bag and we had to go back. In our usual spot, I saw Maya, Tori, and Zig and…. What do you know? Cam Saunders. My heart soared, I knew he didn't want to hear me out, but he must've listened to whatever Maya had said, she's a good people person like that. If he had forgiven Maya, he had to forgive me; after all we were equally at fault for hurting him like we did. I smiled to myself, maybe I would get the gorgeous hockey sophomore. At that moment, all my friends starting laughing and I tried to join into the circle between Maya and Cam, but when I was less than three feet away Cam kissed Maya.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAYA MATLIN?" I screamed at her. "Did you forget to tell me something?"

Maya broke away from Cam quickly and stepped back a couple steps still holding his hand, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Tristan, I was going to tell you I swear!"

Liar, she had gone as far as casually kissing him at school, hell, Maya was even wearing his jacket. Whatever had been going on between them was for more than just this morning. "I can't believe you did this to me, Maya! I really trusted you, I thought you were one of my best friends! But a best friend wouldn't steal their best friend's crush!" I just wanted to yank on that blonde hair of hers so hard.

Tori stepped away from Zig and put her hand up to me, "Easy, Tris. This isn't fair to her." _How long had Tori know about this? _

Cam looked at me like he wasn't sure I was being serious, "Tristan, first off, I am not gay. Second, I haven't even been able to look at another girl since I met Maya." Maya blushed really bright, still gripping his hand.

"God Campbell, don't you understand. You never actually met Maya, all those times you spoke it her on FaceRange it was really me!" _Haven't we already been over this? _"We are exactly alike!"

Cam shook his hand like couldn't believe the nonsense I was speaking, "I lied about most of that stuff because I was trying to impress Maya. And guess what. I like the real Maya Matlin twenty times more than the one I thought I met online."

I couldn't handle him saying that. I shot one more murdering glare at Maya then ran through the front doors. Tori tried to follow me but I went straight into the Boys' Bathroom.

CAM

I was harsh, I knew that and I felt bad, but at the same time I didn't. To Tristan this fight was between him and Maya over some guy he called dibs on first, but I for one didn't really care what it was about. What I care about what the fact was Maya's hand gripping mine like she was scared to let go, the look on her face when he was screaming at her, and the single tear that ran down her face as he ran away. It was an attack against _my_ Maya and I had to make him stop, so I'm not sorry about what happened.

Her eyes still looked glazed over, like what happened still hadn't registered in her head. "I can't believe I forgot to tell him about us. I'm so stupid!" Her voice broke.

I tugged her towards me and wrapped my arms around her. "You're not stupid, okay? It was an honest mistake, and no one could've expected him to act like that." I whispered in ear.

"Thanks for trying to explain it to," she gave a humorless laugh, "I don't think it worked though."

Tori returned at that moment with Zig as always trailing after her, "He ran right for the Boys' Bathroom, I can't go get him in there!" She said breathlessly.

Maya gave a last squeeze, then pulled away from me, "I'll go deal with him. It's my fault, I need to go apologize." The first bell rang, and Maya walked into the school.

I tried to follow but Tori grabbed the back of my shirt, "Let them just talk to each other, it'll be fine. Tristan can't keep a grudge. Just go to class." And with a heavy heart, that's exactly what I did.

MAYA

I stormed into the guys' bathroom on a mission. A tall guy with glasses and dark skin came out of stall looking very confused. "Scram!" I commanded and he left without even washing his hands. All five feet and three inches of me suddenly felt very powerful, I almost laughed. I knocked on the only stall still closed, "Tristan, please talk to me."

A sob answered me, "I can't believe you did this to me, Maya. You encouraged me to flirt with him, and then you did this to me."

"I'm really REALLY sorry." I answered back. "He asked me out, and I just couldn't say no, I really like him, Tristan. I'm sorry."

Tristan opened the stall door and gave me a death glare, "If you didn't exact he would've ended up with me."

"Maybe," I offered, "But probably not. It's double hard for you, Tristan. You don't just have to find someone that likes you, you have to find someone with the same sexuality. Eventually that boy will come along, it just happened this time that the guy you liked was heterosexual and liked me."

Tristan automatically stopped sobbing, _oh loveable, overdramatic Tristan. _"You really think that guy will eventually come along?"

I smiled, "I know so, Tristan."

He gave me a big bear hug, "Thanks, Maya. But don't think this means I'm okay with you and Campbell right now."

"Right now?" I asked hopefully, "Does that mean you'll forgive me at some point."

"Eventually, of course. Maybe when that really cute gay guy shows up on my doorstep." He answered and we both laughed.

**Thanks everybody for reading this far! Your amazing reviews fuel me to keep writing more, so remember that! So who's excited for tonight? Or better yet who's excited for Wednesday? **


	5. Package Deal

**Hello my lovely readers! So first off I want to say congrats to all the other ship mothers, our beautiful Maybell was born! This chapter was 100% the idea of Tinydancer101. It was an amazing prompt and I wish I'd thought of it. With that being said, I'd love to dedicate this chapter to you, I hope it's how you imagined. ~Kay**

MAYA

Two months, and what a wonderful two months it had been. Cam left me without words to describe how amazing he was. I already knew I loved him, even though I couldn't say it yet, it was just a feeling in the pit of my stomach. He fit right into my life like a perfectly matched puzzle piece, in no time he had become a part of my group of friends, my music, and even my family. The one thing that hadn't fit perfectly was me into the Ice Hounds….

"What's on your mind, M?" Cam asked plopping down next to me on my bed. He had been doing homework on her desk while she stared at her ceiling and drowned in her thoughts.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "I'm thinking that homework better be done."

Cam grabbed my hand and laced our fingers, "Of course," he said innocently, "It's Matlin Movie Madness Thursdays! I needed to be ready in time."

I smiled, _I really wish we had Matlin Movie Madness on Mondays. _"Oh you're not staying." I told Cam.

Cam looked stricken, "Whatever do you mean, Maya Isobel Matlin? So far there's been nine Thursdays and I haven't missed one. I even sat through when Katie picked _The Notebook_. And tonight's _Despicable Me_!" He shot up in mock anger.

I pulled myself up and leaned against his shoulder, "I wish you could stay, but I have this problem. My future NHL boyfriend has a game tomorrow, and if he doesn't kick Bardell's ass, I will never forgive myself. So he's gonna go home and get lots of sleep, so there's no doubt in my mind he'll play his best tomorrow." I explained, shoving him off my bed.

"How could I lose? My lucky charm is coming." His brown eyes were too much, and I let him pulled me in for a kiss.

_Self-control, Maya! _I pulled away, "Out!" I yelled pointing at my door, "Out, before I convince myself to let you stay!" With one last kiss, he was gone.

DALLAS

_This sucks,_ I thought, closing my eyes in frustration, _you bang your head once and just like that your chance to trip a Bardell bastard is taken. _It hadn't even been a mild concussion, but Audra had flipped out and called the coach demanding Dallas was benched for the next day's game. I couldn't be too mad though, my mom would've done the same thing, but being stuck in the Bunnies' Bleacher was a low blow. The third bleacher up on the left was always reserved for whoever the guys chose to wear their jacket. Usually it was just some puck bunny that had been on a waiting list for three months to wear that jacket, right now Cam's girl was the only one who was dating a player. Then there were the odd cases like Luke's sister who would never allow him near a puck bunny, or in my own case you're benched and decide to wear your own jacket.

Luckily, I was stuck between the only two nonbunnies: Becky and Maya. It was always a blast to have Becky around because instead of cheering like a normal person she spouted Bible verses at Luke to encourage him, and actually took herself seriously doing it. And as much as I hate to admit it, Maya Matlin was kind of refreshing. Campbell had never seemed like the puck bunny type, so the day the little blonde girl appeared in the stands with the number #67, I began to think the team was finally rubbing off on Little Cam. But after the game it became clear she was no PB when he ran straight to Maya and twirled her around. It was always interesting to watch her in the stands, she really didn't watch any of the game until Cam hit the ice. But once his skates touched her blue eyes were glued to his every move with her fingers crossed through mittens, and when he made a goal her cheer was the loud. Not in the PB signature squeal, but a real genuine cheer that made Cam's face light up from 50 feet away. It made me wish I had someone who cared like her in the stands.

"AND GOAL BY SAUNDERS!" the announcer shouted, me and Maya were on our feet, without even thinking I put hand up for a high five and she smacked it. It was Cam's second goal since the game started half an hour, Ice Hounds were now up 3-0. The crowd died done and Cam returned to the bench for some well-deserved rest. He wouldn't go back in for another twenty minutes or so, and Maya saw that as the perfect opportunity to get up.

"Going to get hot chocolate, anyone want some?" Maya offered.

Becky smiled and pointed to her thermos, "Thank you, Maya, but I already have some organic green tea right here."

I slammed my mouth shut not to say anything to Becky, then turned to Maya, "I would love some, Matlin." She nodded and began walking down the metal steps.

Twenty-five minutes later, the announcer called that Saunders was back on the ice, but Maya hadn't returned yet. I kept my eyes on him, so if she missed anything I could give her a full recap, _Michael Dallas, are you treating her like a friend? Well she is getting me hot chocolate, might as well be nice to her. _But there wouldn't be much to tell her, Cam seemed off his game. Maybe he had noticed she wasn't in the stands and thought she'd left. _Ouch_, the whole crowd winced as Saunders, looking in one direction and skating in the other, collided with another player. _What the hell, Little Cam? That's the first lesson they teach you when you learn to play hockey. _This wasn't like Cam, something was up. I looked in the direction he been staring at, but all I saw were a bunch of Bardell punks on the wrong side of the arena, and as much as I wished I could rip them one, I figured it was better to stay in my seat. But then I heard it.

"Don't touch me!" Little Matlin's voice rose above the noise, and I looked around again. This time I saw the blonde in the middle of that Bardell crowd. The jerks were messing with her. I don't know what got me on my feet, maybe it was just me wanting a piece of Bardell, maybe it was the fact I knew Cam would kill me if I didn't do something, maybe it was even a newfound understanding I had of Maya, but next thing I knew I was walking over.

"C'mon Degrassi, we all know how this game is gonna end, so how about we just get outta here. You can have any one of us, and I promise I won't hold it against you if you don't pick me." One particular sleaze said then reached to touch Maya's cheek, and she smacked his hand away.

I chose that moment to step in, "Hey Bardell, hate to break it to you, but you're on the wrong side of the stadium. Should I escort you back to your seats?"

The sleaze smiled and grabbed Maya's wrist, "Sure, and we'll take this little cutie with us."

I shook my head, "Think smart, guys. She isn't no puck bunny, take a look at her jacket, #67 is her boyfriend."

Three of the guys paled, but the one who was gripping Maya's wrist just smiled deviously, "Saunders' girls, huh? Even better." He started to walk away dragging her along, Maya's dug her heels and slowed him down, but her weight didn't make much of a difference.

I cut him off, "Look, I don't want it to come to this, but messing with her is messing with the team. Every one of my guys with come after you and even that isn't one fraction of the fury you'll face from Campbell Saunders." I meant what I said, Maya was just as much of an Ice Hound as the rest of the team.

The idiot just laughed in my face, "Your boys are on the ice right now, and aren't you the team captain with the head injury?" Maya saw her opportunity and dumped the hot chocolates are on his arm, the bastard yowled in pain and released her arm. I had a clear shot, so I took it, and my fist collided with his jaw.

He was on the ground and I stood six feet above him, "Touch another Ice Hound, and it'll be much worse." I threatened.

Maya and I walked back to the bleachers, "Why did you do that for me?" Maya questioned hesitantly.

I really didn't know why, but I answered as truthfully as possible, "You and Cam are a package deal, and he's an Ice Hounds so you are too. When that guy cornered you, he might as well have cornered of us." I knew Becky was listening to every word so I threw in some reassurance for her, "You're an Ice Hound too, Becky, I would've done the same for you." The Christian girl smiled like I'd made her day.

Maya nodded in understanding, "Well, thanks, Dallas."

"Anytime, Little Matlin. I was really hoping to get a piece of Bardell today." I told the niner. "I'm gonna go get us some new hot chocolates. On me!"

Walking out of the arena, my eye caught Campbell's. He gave me a nod of thanks and I answered with a thumbs up.

**I know, I know…. But I still believe there's hope for Mike Dallas. I really like his character and hope he doesn't turn out to be as big of a jerk as the promos hint. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	6. The Newest Ice Hound: Part 1

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever, but I've been super busy. I hope you haven't forgotten about this story, and will forgive me for taking so long. This two parter is dedicated to my bestest friend in the whole wide world Maddie. Love you, Cinderblock! Hope you all enjoy!**

CAM

"….And this is Degrassi's caf." I ushered Keith Brolley into the lunchroom. He was the newest member of the Toronto Ice Hounds, and now newest sophomore at Degrassi, which is how I got assigned to be his tour guide. "Getting lunch is pretty much the same as every school. I'm gonna go sit with my other friends, but you'll probably want to go sit with the hockey team. It's a long table with a bunch of jacked up guys in red and black jackets, can't miss it." I called, walking towards the table I shared with my girlfriend and our niner friends.

Keith grabbed my arm, "Mind if I sit with you and your friends today? It's just that I don't think the team will accept me until they see what I got on the ice." His eyes were pleading, and I understood where he was coming from, Mike Dallas and Co. could be brutal.

"Yeah, sure. They'll be fine with that." I guided him to the lunch line where Tristan and Maya were chatting, "Hey, M," I said, casually taking her lunch tray from her hands. "Go sit down, I'm buying today."

Maya shook her head, "No, Cam, not again. You've bought the last three days in a row. My parents are gonna think I'm anorexic." She reached for the tray, but I pulled it far away from her.

"No, they're going to think I'm a growing boy who requires a lot of food, and just happens to be nice enough to share leftovers with their daughter."

Tristan chuckled quietly to himself, "Poor Little Cammy, he actually thinks he's gonna make it above 5'7"."

Maya laughed while I scowled at Owen's brother, "Fine, my growing boy, but no dessert!"

She started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and spun her back, "No promises." I said, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Who was that?" Keith asked curiously behind me, I had completely forgotten he was there, I tended to do that when Maya was around.

"That is Cam's girlfriend, the magnificent Maya Matlin, but give it seven years or so and I'll have to introduce her as Maya Saunders." Tristan answered for me and I blushed. "Now who are you?"

"Keith Brolley. I'm a new Ice Hound from Ohio. I'm supposed to be a junior, but I have to repeat sophomore year, so don't worry Cam still has the record for youngest Ice Hound in history." He stuck his out to Tristan. I was happy to find out I still held the record, I hated any attention, but it was nice to know there was something the older guys could never beat me at.

The two started chatting like old friends as we made our way through the line; I stopped and grabbed a brownie for Maya, just because she told me not to.

Where I ate lunch had been a complicated affair when I first started going out with Maya, but now it was simple: I sat with Maya and Co. every day, unless Dallas warned me ahead of time that he had to make an important announcement and usually Maya came with me. I was afraid the team would bag on Maya as a distraction, but Dallas liked her, and the rest of the team was too scared to go against him. It was drama-free and uncomplicated, which was how I liked it.

I set the tray down on the table next to Maya, and pass a turkey sandwich, mini pretzels, a Gatorade, and the brownie to her. Maya glared at me when she saw the brownie. I grabbed her hand and squeezed, and she laughed, "You're impossible, Campbell Saunders."

She started to remove the Saran wrap from around the brownie, and I smirked in triumph, "See, Maya? I should be allowed to spoil my-" She shoved a large piece in my mouth as I was talking.

"Aww!" Tristan flipped out across the table, "Let me know ahead of time next time before you shove dessert in his face, Maya. I can record it and then we can play it on a screen at the wedding, right before they eat cake. Can't you just see it, Tori?!"

KEITH

At lunch, I had been beginning to think I could be happy at Degrassi. Cam seemed like a nice guy, his girlfriend was a hilarious ball of spunk, and his other friends were really welcoming, especially Tristan. There had been an immediate connection between me and him the minute he asked who I was. I don't know if there's anything, there but maybe. My gaydar is usually sucky, and even though with just Tristan's outfit all sign pointed to yes, you can really never tell. I mean would any here be able to guess at first glance I was attracted to guys? Nope, and I didn't plan on them figuring it out any time soon, high school is hard enough. I was especially happy with my outer jock persona the minute I met the rest of the hockey team.

Except for three guys, every member was powerful, rowdy, and completely out of control. There was Cam, of course, maybe the pressure of being the star kept him grounded. Then there was a senior that was a bit quieter than the rest, and who I later found out was Tristan's older brother _Go figure!_ Last was the team captain. Mike Dallas was _very_ powerful,_ very_ rowdy, and _very_ out of control, but the weight of responsibility for caring for the entire team seemed to keep in check.

I think I proved myself in practice, I skated harder than everyone else just to show them I'd earned my letterman jacket, and no one said a word. That was until Luke Baker came over as we were walking out, "Look, Brolley, I don't want to leave you hanging your first week here, so I just wanted to tell you that you need to find a PB to wear your jacket for the game Saturday."

I knew what PB meant, it was a universal term for all hockey players. Luke was offering me a lifejacket on land, and I was too paranoid not to take it. "Have any suggestions? I don't wanna grab one that's every Ice Hounds' used tissue, but I don't want one who'll think she's anything more than a puck bunny."

Luke slapped my shoulder, "You're a smart kid, Brolley. But I gotta say if you really want the team's utmost respect, the girl you want is standing right over there." He pointed to a short blonde standing in the lobby texting on her iPhone. _Maya._

I gulped, "That's Cam's girlfriend…."

"Yes it is, Rookie. You see, Saunders is the guy to beat on this team right now. You don't have time to work your ass off to even attempt to play better than him, so the fast and surefire way to one-up him: kiss Maya Matlin."

MAYA

Whisperhug practice had gotten out way early today because Mo had an anniversary date to prepare for, so I went to the lobby to wait for Cam to get out of practice. Because of Marimo's date, an extra hour of the day belonged to me and Cam, and I planned on spending it wisely.

To: Cam 3- Band got out early. Waiting in the lobby, excited to see you!

From Cam 3- Wish I could see you sooner. Coach wanted to talk strategy for a minute with me and Dallas. Be right out.

The guy who joined us at lunch, Keith, awkwardly approached me. "Hey, Blondie," he called.

"Hi, Keith, good first practice?" I answered hesitantly but politely.

"Yeah it was great, but this'll be better." Confusion crossed my face, and then kissed me straight on the lips.

I shoved his chest and took two steps back. "I'm sorry, Keith, I thought you knew Campbell is my boyfriend." Maybe no one had actually mentioned it to him, and he thought we were just close friends.

Keith closed the distance, backing me against a wall. "Yeah, I know," he answered, _Well there goes my theory._ He tried to hold my wrist and I yanked it away, suddenly afraid. Brutally, Keith grabbed the back of my neck, probably leaving a nice bruise, and crushed my lips to his. I tried to push him away, but I was pinned against the wall, and he was a hockey player, and I was a weakling. I felt scared and helpless and there was nothing I could do without causing a big scene. _Maybe if I just let him kiss me, he'll leave me alone and I'll never have to think about it again. _

The hockey teams whoops and hollers surrounded me, "Whoa look at Brolley!"

"Guess she isn't Saunders' personal property after all!"

"INTERCEPTION!"

I kept myself focused on other things while Keith kissed me, about the homework I needed to get done, and what time my parents would be home for work that night. He finally released me, and I didn't stick around to be there when someone told Cam what had just happen. So I ran, my neck killing me, to the one person I always ran to. Katie.

**Well I hope you liked it! It's a storyline I've never done before so I hope it interesting and not offensive. (I'm not sure how to write through the eyes of a homosexual male hockey player, I'm just a lowly straight female writer!) **

**P.S. I'm still in denial about Dallas being completely evil….**


	7. The Newest Ice Hound: Part 2

**Hello my amazing readers! I wanted to finish this two-parter before I leave so here it is! As always I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Keith Brolley, Belle Blakely, and Ian Matlin so just saying if they show up on TV, me and Teen Nick are gonna have a little chat.**

MAYA

I didn't know why I was sobbing so hard, I was barely in any pain from my neck, but I just kept crying. I had never felt so helpless in my life, except maybe when we found out my mom was sick and when Katie overdosed. I was so mad at myself for not being able to push him off, for not slapping him across the face when he let me go, and I know it's only a matter of seconds before someone told Cam and I'd get the "We're done." text.

Pushing the door of the Degrassi' Green Space open, I saw Katie and Jake cuddled on a bench eating freshly picked apples. Katie gave me a once-over, "What happened, Maya? Did you get into a fight with Cam?" I shook my head no not being able to answer. "Then what's wrong?" She pulled me into her arms, touching the back of my head and I flinched. Katie pulled my hair to the side and saw my neck, "Jake!" she screamed, she looked me dead in the eyes, "Maya Isobel Matlin, I need you to me who did that to you."

Jake ran towards Katie's voice, and saw the bruise, "Maya, there's literally an impression of a hand turning black and blue on your neck."

I turned back to Katie, "Some dumb hockey player tried to kiss me and I rejected him, so he pinned me against a wall and made me."

Jake shook his head, cursing softly. "Name! I need a name, Maya!" Katie yelled.

"Keith Brolley." I whispered.

Katie turned back to Jake, "Go downstairs and find Cam, drive him to my house. We'll meet you there. Oh, and feel free to give a few choice words to Mr. Brolley, but please don't start anything. We don't need another faceoff with the Ice Hounds on YouTube. And make sure you get on the road before you tell Cam, he shouldn't start anything either." He nodded and disappeared.

Katie slung an arm around my shoulder, "C'mon kiddo. Let's get you home and put some ice on that."

CAM

"So you wanna come, Saunders? Bring Little Maya!" Dallas offered, inviting me to an anticipated victory party Friday night. I was about to answer when Jake Martin stepped in right next to Dallas with a scowl on his face. "What the hell are you doing, Martin?" Dallas demanded.

"Relax, man, I'm not here for you." Jake turned to me, "We need to leave now. Katie sent me to give you a ride. Hey, can you tell me who Keith Brolley is?"

"Um, sure?" I said hesitantly. I pointed to the tall kid with shaggy hair I had been dragging from class to class all day, he was talking to Luke and something he said had Baker cracking up.

Jake marched straight up to Keith, and with one hand pinned him against the wall, "Not much fun, is it? Don't worry I don't plan on sexually assaulting you, that would just be cruel." _What the hell is going on? _"I'd say touch Maya again and my fist will be in your mouth, but Cam and Ian Matlin will probably beat me to it." With that he slammed Keith against the wall one more time then dropped him.

Before walking away Jake gave Luke a nice hard dope slap on the back on his head. "What the hell, tree boy?" Luke protested.

"My nature senses are tingling," Jake said sarcastically, "And they tell me something about this is your fault. Plus I've been waiting for the perfect time to do that."

My brain still hadn't registered what had just happened when Jake grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the lobby. I just managed to hear what Dallas yelled, "Brolley! Your first day and you hurt Maya Matlin, bad move, kid." Everything made sense at once, and it was good thing Jake had my arm, because I was one slipped finger from killing the new kid.

MAYA

The next day was spent surrounded by body guards. Literally, Katie walked into the Degrassi, handing me off to Cam. He walked me to each class with a protective arm slung over my shoulders, careful not to touch my neck. And when a teacher made him stay late to talk about a test grade, he texted Jake to come get me from my class. Who passed me to Zig to walk me to lunch. The attention was a little much.

I felt helpless and I was being treated as such, but I still hated it. I didn't even complain when Cam brought me a brownie, he knew it wasn't like me, and pulled my head against his shoulder while I nibbled on my dessert. Moving my blonde curls aside, he took another look at the bruise, "God, M, we need to put more ice on that."

I sighed and buried my head into his shoulders, "Tell me about it. The idea of his hand being marked on my body makes me want to throw up." Cam kissed my lips softly.

Twenty minutes later, I was almost asleep on Cam's shoulder right there in the middle of the cafeteria, when the last voice I ever wanted to hear jolted me up, "Hey Matlin."

Everyone was on their feet, and I don't just mean Cam, Tori, Tristan, and Zig. In a matter of seconds a crowd had gathered. Marisol and Mo were up (Katie had probably told them to watch me while she worked on the garden), Imogen and Adam were up in support of their bandmate, Jake's sister Clare had come over, and even Dallas was up and looked ready to take Keith down. I was touched by how many people were willing to stand up for me, but this was my fight.

Cam stepped in front of me protectively, "Walk away now, Brolley." He practically growled.

I walked around the protection of Cam and stood with my nose a couple inches from Keith's, and I slapped him across the face. "I'm sorry, I didn't have the chance to do that yesterday." The crowd cheered for me.

Keith grabbed his cheek and took a deep breath, "Maya, Cam, I'm really sorry. You guys welcomed me and I treated you like trash, you didn't deserve it. I just really wanted to fit in with the guys, and one of them said kissing Maya was the best way to do it. And don't worry Cam I wasn't trying to steal your girlfriend, I don't even like girls! I'M GAY! I'm sorry; I was just trying to being accepted.

Normally I would've felt for this kid, but after what happened there was no room in my heart for sympathy. "Well congratulations, Keith, you got to stay in the closet for a whole extra twenty hours. Meanwhile, I'm left with this and the terrifying feeling I had yesterday when I couldn't get you off of me." I said flashing my bruise at him. His eyes grew big at the sight of what he did to me, and he stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Maya." He stated weakly.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make anything better." I grabbed Cam's arm and walked out of the cafeteria. I held myself together until we got outside, then I let him pulled me into her arms while a few tears fell onto his shirt. After a few minutes, I looked up into Cam's eyes and told him exactly what I was thinking, "God, that felt really good…."

**Hope you guys liked it! So Scream pt. 2 didn't surprise me as much as the promo for the fall episodes did. I don't care what anyone says ZAYA IS NOT HAPPENING. I probably won't be able to update for at least three days, but worry I haven't forgotten about this story. Cellos and Cheers has a bright future yet to come! ~Kay**


End file.
